1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic diffuser and more particularly, to a combination aroma diffuser, which provides combined functions of an aroma diffuser, a clock, a music player and a lamp and, which facilitates cleaning of the aromatic fluid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many aroma diffusers are commercially available for use to diffuse essential oil into bedroom space, bringing passion, romance and relaxation. However, regular aroma diffusers do not provide any other added functions such as the function of an alarm clock, the function of a lamp or the function of a music player.
Further, a clock or alarm clock displays time with digits or a pointer that gives a metal stress to the user. Further, the sharp ringing sound of an alarm clock makes people to feel uncomfortable.
Further, conventional aroma diffusers commonly use a heat source to heat essential oil into vapor, thereby bringing passion and relaxation. However, the operation of the heat source of a conventional aroma diffuser must be controlled manually by the user. The user cannot control the operation of the heat source automatically at a predetermined time.
Further, the user of an aroma diffuser may regulate a lamp to emit soft light and turns on an audio equipment or music player to play music when using the aroma diffuser to diffuse a pleasant smell. However, the operation of the aroma diffuser, the lamp and the audio equipment or music player must be controlled separately by the user.
It is inconvenient and not economic to use an aroma diffuser, a lamp and an audio equipment or music player for diffusing a pleasant smell and producing sound and lighting effects. Further, conventional aroma diffusers are not highly detachable to facilitate cleaning of the component parts.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination aroma diffuser, which combines an aroma diffuser, a clock (alarm clock) and a music player into a single device and which facilitates cleaning of the component parts.